


All That Jazz

by godofpancakes (Vera_DragonMuse)



Series: Dinerverse [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queen, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/godofpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senior Review ends with a bang. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Jazz

Thor shifted uneasily in his seat as the last act exited the stage and Jane’s grip on his arm tightened. She had been giggling on and off for the last ten minutes, giving him the distinct impression that she knew exactly what it was Darcy and Loki were up too. The Senior Review had so far contained mostly a lot of odd comedic sketches, a few scantily clad girls bopping around to unfamiliar music and a few serious looking students playing long solos on mournful instruments.

But now the stage had gone dark and two chairs had been placed just so while Jane put a hand over her mouth to compose herself.

“You’re going to flip out.” She warned him and sunk down into her seat.

From off stage, an announcer's voice crowed over the loud speaker,

“And now the Matchstick Theater is proud to present, two lovely ladies, Velma and Veronica Kelly! ”

Two spotlights flickered on. Two silhouettes of long legs, black fringed dresses, endless curves and sharp pixie hair cuts appeared.

“Come on babe why don’t we paint the town...” The girl on the left drawled, spinning sharply around. Thor grinned, recognizing Darcy immediately. “And all that jazz...”

The other woman thrust her leg up onto the chair and turned to the audience. Her face was strikingly sharp, the eyes lined dark and her lips a dark bloody red.

“I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stocking down.” She purred, fingering the top of a dark stocking clipped to a garter belt. Thor’s breath stopped in his throat. “And all that jazz...”

The two moved together towards the center, singing in tangent now,

“Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot.” Loki bent back improbably far to whoops of appreciation while Darcy kicked a leg over him. “It's just a noisy hall, Where there's a nightly brawl-”

Loki slid slowly, inexorably down into a flawless split and winked at the audience.

“And All. That. Jazz!”

The number had lasted maybe thirty seconds, but the crowd was on it’s feet and Thor joined them whistling and clapping. Loki set his eyes on him. In an elegant turn, he brought his legs together and jumped neatly off the stage. Walking down the aisle as if he did this every day, stopping short of Thor’s seat and raising an eyebrow.

“You want to take me home, solider?” He asked, his voice pitched in a feminine lilt.

“I’d be honored.” Thor held out his arm.

They walked out into the cool night air, Loki’s improbable stilettos tapping quietly against the pavement.

“We can’t actually get home without the girls.” Thor pointed out.

“Oh, I know.” Loki grinned at him. “I thought you might like a moment alone.”

With a sharp tug and a short walk, they were in a dark alcove between two arching trees, a brick wall at Loki’s back. In the moonlight, Loki could have been man or woman or something else entirely. Thor’s hands went unbidden to the bottom of the dress, caressing the bare strip of skin between garter and fringe.

“You’re beautiful.” Thor whispered, trying not to break the spell.

“I wasn’t sure you’d think so.” Demure downward glance that set thick black eyelashes over pale cheeks. “I don’t really do drag, but Darcy asked and you seemed to-”

“Gorgeous.” Pulling him close, Thor kissed blood red lips heedless of the smeary mess it made. “I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and carry you home to ravish.”

“You can do the ravishing part.” One long muscular leg hooked over his waist. “Don’t tear anything though, I have to return this to the drama department.”

“No tearing.” Carefully, he reached up to dislodge the wig and stocking that held back Loki’s own glossy fall of hair, crimped from confinement. He ran his fingers through it, familiar and slick in his hands.

“That feels good.” Loki dropped his head against the brick. “Not quite ravishing though.”

“Give me time.”

Thor slid to his knees, kissing the pale skin of Loki’s thighs until they trembled. He pushed the heavy material of the dress upwards, thumbs catching on the elastic of dark panties. Even in the low light, he could make out thin angry red lines from the bite of elastic. He soothed them with his tongue, sliding the offending fabric down. Dimly, he was aware of hiccuping moans that turned to deep groans when he took Loki’s freed cock into his mouth. Sweat tinged and aching, Loki tasted like heaven, unmistakably masculine. Thor lingered there, sliding his mouth over him again and again, his fingers meandering over the line of the garter.

Hair mussed, cheeks flushed and lipstick smeared, Loki already looked like a picture of debauchery. The moonlight caught just so on the long line of his neck and Thor resisted the urge to get up at bite at it. Instead, he lifted one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and in his own display of flexibility, turned his agile tongue to Loki’s ass.

“Oh fuck...” Loki whimpered brokenly above him.

“You taste strange.” Thor pulled away with a slight frown. “Like chalky candy.”

“Strawberry lube.” The leg over Thor’s shoulder drew him back. “I got myself ready before we left tonight just in case it proved...necessary.”

“Oh, it’s necessary.” The thought of Loki’s long fingers stretching and lubricating himself in the tight short dress crossed Thor’s eyes. “Hold on.”

In one fluid motion, he stood and picked Loki off the ground.

“Hello.” Loki’s pupils were blown and his smile sharpened to knife points.

“Hi.” Thor undid the zipper of his jeans and freed his erection. “I hope you did enough because I don’t think I can wait.”

“Don’t.” The angle was awkward, but the kiss was still hot and strong enough that Thor nearly dropped him. “Fuck me.”

Never one to disobey a direct command with the right kind of incentive, Thor fumbled until he could slide into Loki’s body with agonizing slowness. When he was seated to the hilt, they were both breathing hard and clutching at each other desperately. The fringe of Loki’s dress fluttered wildly with their combined efforts.

“All right?” He asked, licking pierced shell of Loki’s left ear.

“Yes, yes a million kinds of all right.” Loki growled and found the tensile strength to lift and push himself down. “Oh fuck....please.”

“Hold on.” Thor braced one arm against the wall, the other wrapped firmly around Loki’s waist before he started to thrust. The angle was awful, sweat poured into his eyes and Loki’s high heels dug into his back as he flexed.

It was perfect. They rutted like animals, silencing each other with messy kisses. Their usual easy rhythm fell apart into a ragged gasping fuck that ended with Loki’s head tipping back in an unnatural howl that ripped Thor’s orgasm from him.

“Oh..oh..” Loki whimpered, his body ticking down still twitching and writhing as if it hadn’t gotten the message of his completion. “Thor...love...mine...”

“Yes.” He buried his face in Loki’s neck, breathing in the sweet sweaty tang of him. “Yours, yours...”

They detangled reluctantly, Loki wincing when Thor withdrew.

“I think I’ve got cum all over this thing.”

“We’ll wash it off before you return it.” Thor laughed, brushing brick dust form his hand. The wall had a very pronounced dent from where he’d leaned against it. “The girls will know what we were doing.”

“Love, blind men will know what we’re doing.” Loki laughed, reaching into the top of the dress and pulling several tissues out from his bra. “Come here, you’ve got lipstick all over you.”

They straightened each other out as best they could, but it was already a lost cause. As Thor leaned down to fix the garter that had come loose, he caught sight of a black strip of fabric on the floor. He snagged the discarded lacy panties and stared at them for a long second. With a slight smile he stuffed them in his pocket, ignoring Loki’s laughter.

“Souvenir?” Loki teased.

“I think it was worth remembering.” He replied, easy and serious. “Don’t you?”

“You never stop surprising me.” Leaning forward, Loki brushed another kiss over his cheek. “Let’s get out of here.”

They’d only walked a few feet when something snapped and Loki cursed.

“Fucking heels. I knew I should have worn something shorter.” He leaned down taking off the cracked shoe. “Give me your shoulder, I’ll hobble back to the car like the two dollar whore I already resemble.”

“I don’t think so.” Thor looked him over and with a mischievous grin all his own, swept in and picked Loki off his feet for the second time that night. “You’re not a whore. You’re a lady, Loki.”

“My hero.” Loki deadpanned, but he did burrow close and allow himself to be carried, so Thor decided that maybe, secretly, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like commenting on AO3? Hop over to LJ and leave a note: [Feed the Authors](http://dragons-muse.livejournal.com/65613.html?mode=reply#add_comment")


End file.
